Reliving the Past
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Chapter 7: The Epilogue is FINALLY up! Gibbs merely looked at him. It was unnerving, and Tony unconsciously stepped back. Gibbs couldn’t be mad about this, could he? Who was he kidding? Of course Gibbs could be mad. Tag to Requiem.
1. Tony

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony'd dive into the bay doesn't work out to well for him.

Author's Note: Okay, this just came to me. And I had to write it. It will be told in six different parts. One from each of the main character's points of view. Tony gets the first part, because he's the focus of the story. The other parts are people's reactions to what happens to Tony. If that's confusing, just read it. It'll make sense in a few chapters.

Reliving the Past  
By: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 1: Tony  
Summary: Someone was calling his name. He could hear them, but couldn't catch his breath enough to look up, let alone respond. Cold was setting in, bone deep. He was shivering violently. He couldn't catch his breath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony watched in horror as the car went into the bay. He grasped the fence, unable to justify it in his head.

Tony's life flashed before his eyes in that moment. Every failure, every regret, every horrifying moment. Then there was nothing left but the fear. The horror. And the anger. And before he could fully comprehend it, he was running.

It didn't matter who he was angry at, not really. Gibbs for not telling him, Maddie for pulling Gibbs into this, Jenny for not sending him with backup... No, it didn't matter, because whoever he was angry at wouldn't care. And his misplaced anger would come in use. He was running on pure adrenaline as he entered the warehouse. The two men at the opposite end didn't even have time to react before he'd shot them both in the chest.

Kill shots. Never again could Gibbs or Ziva say his aim wasn't up to scratch. He'd like to see them pull off two kill shots while running full speed. He didn't pause as he ran between their bodies, and that's when he realized how angry he really was.

Tony had killed before, it was a given when you were a cop. But every time he'd felt bad, even if it was a serial killer or a cop killer or a baby killer. He'd felt bad every time. And every time, he'd broken down once he was alone.

All Tony felt now was anger. And as he threw his gun aside, he knew, without a doubt, that he would never feel bad about the two men he'd just killed. _Never_. And that kind of scared him. But the thought, just the thought, of losing Gibbs – again – was enough for him to bury that fear and focus on what he was about to do.

He dove off the dock without a second thought. He called on all his high school swimming days to get to the car. Gibbs was awake, trying to open the door, the window; Maddie was already unconscious. He played with the door handle for a few moments until his lungs started screaming for air. He moved to the hood of the car, kicking at the gun shot riddled windshield. He managed to free it only to have Gibbs shove Maddie at him.

Tony was torn; he could see that Gibbs was stuck under the steering wheel. And he knew there was a good chance that Maddie was already gone. But he knew, even as he accepted the young girl's weight, that if he'd gone for Gibbs, the older man would never forgive him. So, knowing that he'd made the choice that had killed his boss, he kicked as hard as he could for the surface.

How he managed to get Maddie on the dock, he'd never know. He was shaking so badly. She needed CPR, but there wasn't time. He had to get to Gibbs. Praying to a God he didn't believe in that he wasn't about to kill them both, he took a lungful of air and dove back into the bay.

He hadn't noticed the cold the first time around, but it was biting now. It was November after all. And they weren't exactly in the tropics. He was going to pay for this. But that didn't matter. Gibbs mattered. He was Tony's sole focus. His heart stopped in his chest at the realization that his boss wasn't breathing. He jerked on the steering wheel until it moved up and he grabbed Gibbs' jacket unceremoniously. Kicking his feet with what little energy he had left, he gasped as they broke the surface, taking in much needed air. His lungs were on fire.

But he wasn't finished yet; they both required CPR. He started with Gibbs, because as much as he knew Gibbs would want him to save Maddie, he would much rather have Gibbs yelling at him for saving him than not. "Don't do this to me boss," he panted as he began compressions. "Come on, don't do this to me." He tilted Gibbs' head back, "Don't make me kiss you, boss." He didn't have enough air in his lungs, but he began mouth to mouth anyway. Then he checked for a pulse, unsurprised when he didn't find one. He did more compressions before turning to Maddie, beginning mouth to mouth on her.

He never dreamed he'd ever feel the amount of joy he felt when Gibbs _and_ Maddie started breathing. He gasped for breath, watching them clasp hands. He closed his eyes and thanked God. He'd been so scared.

The next thing he knew, Ziva and McGee were there. They were calling for ambulances, for Ducky. They arrived pretty quickly given how far off the beaten path they currently were. Tony was still breathing heavily, but managed a sigh of relief as he watched Gibbs and Maddie being loaded into ambulances. They were safe. He'd done his job. Now it was time to get his breathing under control.

Someone was calling his name. He could hear them, but couldn't catch his breath enough to look up, let alone respond. Cold was setting in, bone deep. He was shivering violently. He couldn't catch his breath. They were calling his name more urgently now, and before he could force himself to look up, Tim was kneeling in front of him.

He was lifting Tony's face, and Tony saw him flinch at the cold. He tried to smile, but failed immensely. He could see the worry in Tim's eyes, and – not that he'd ever admit it – agreed with the junior agent. He was starting to get worried, too. He brought his hands up to grasp Tim's wrists, the younger man's hands still cupping his face, "Get Ducky," he managed, his voice a shaking wheeze.

He saw McGee turn to yell, could hear the fear in Tim's voice as he called Ducky's name. If he'd been looking at the M.E., he'd have seen Ducky freeze where he was processing one of the dead bodies in the warehouse. He'd have seen the older man's concern as he jogged to him and McGee. But Tony didn't see any of that.

Because Tony had already passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Next up is Tim. Want to see it? Review!


	2. Tim

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Story Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony's dive into the bay doesn't work out too well for him.

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 2: I was blown away by the amount of reviews that Chapter 1 got. Thank you all soo much. I'm hoping that this chapter will be loved just as much.

Reliving the Past  
By: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 2: Tim  
Summary: But she didn't know – _couldn't_ know – the fear that gripped Tim. He cupped Tony's face, lifting it so he could see Tony's eyes. No, Ziva didn't understand. Ziva had never heard Tony breathing like this before. Tim had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tim's brow creased in concern as he followed Ziva through the warehouse. He heard Ziva checking the other side of the warehouse, heard her yelling at him that it was clear. He walked to the two bodies, his breath catching in his throat as he spied the scene on the dock.

"ZIVA! Call for ambulances. Two." Then he was running towards the three people.

He dropped next to Gibbs first, "Boss, you alright?"

Gibbs nodded. Tim looked at Maddie next, to see her nodding at him. Tony was breathing heavily, but Tim hadn't had time to ask him before Ziva was beside them, demanding to know what happened. "I don't know," Tim managed. He stood, walking to the edge of the dock. He could just make out the outline of a car in the bottom of the bay.

He could only imagine Tony's fear if he'd been here when it had gone over. He looked back over at the other man with new found respect. Tony had apparently dived into the bay at least once, if not twice. He frowned; Tony's breathing wasn't becoming any steadier, and he walked back over to where he was kneeling.

He was distracted, however, by the arrival of Ducky and the ambulances. He watched as Gibbs and Maddie were each loaded into one. "Tony, come on," he called as Ducky started processing the dead bodies. He got no response and his brow furrowed.

Come to think of it, Tony's breathing was still heavy, still erratic. He walked slowly to the other man, hearing Ziva calling out to Tony as well. He'd assumed Gibbs and Maddie were the ones in the most danger. They'd been the ones to fall into the bay, after all. But apparently he was wrong. _Very _wrong.

"Tony?" He quickly jogged to the other man as his call got no response. He dropped to his knees in front of Tony, seeing Ziva already on her phone, calling for another ambulance. He could hear fear in her voice.

But she didn't know – _couldn't_ know – the fear that gripped Tim. He cupped Tony's face, lifting it so he could see Tony's eyes. No, Ziva didn't understand. Ziva had never heard Tony breathing like this before. Tim had. And it scared the crap out of him. God, Tony was so cold, Tim couldn't help the flinch. He was shivering violently, unable to do much. Wasn't that bad? Tim was pretty sure that was bad. "Tony, you okay?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He prayed that this was just a joke, that Tony would smile at him and say 'Gotcha' or something like that.

His heart skipped a beat when Tony managed to grip his wrists and tell him to get Ducky. The tone of Tony's voice was causing flashbacks and suddenly all Tim could see was Tony in a hospital bed, under those awful blue lights. He turned towards Ducky, who was still examining the dead. "DUCKY!" he yelled, horror in his voice.

He watched as Ducky froze, staring at him. He watched as Ducky ran to them, concern etched on the ME's face. But Tim couldn't concentrate on that. Because Tony was falling forwards, into him. "Tony?" he called, pushing the older man back.

Tony didn't respond, and Tim's fear reached a whole new level. He was methodical as he carefully laid Tony down on the dock. Ziva was there, and Ducky, helping him. Together they managed to get Tony onto his back. Tim watched as Ducky searched for a pulse and cursed, extremely out of character for the easy going man.

Tim didn't even wait to be told. He started doing compressions on Tony's chest. Ziva took over the mouth to mouth as Ducky ran to meet the ambulance that had just arrived.

Tony was loaded into the ambulance, Tim following. He stared down the paramedic who tried to keep him out. Ducky held Ziva back, promising Tim they'd take care of it. That he'd call Dr. Pitt and let him know. Ziva looked put out, but didn't argue the ME's words.

Tim nodded when he was supposed to, or he thought he did. He watched in silent terror as the paramedics struggled to restart Tony's heart. They were muttering words like 'shock' and 'hypothermia'. Tim didn't react until he heard the word 'pneumonia'. He tapped what looked like the least busy paramedic on the shoulder. "The plague," he gasped. "He had the plague."

Horror passed in the paramedic's eye as all three of them froze. Then they were moving again, more orders being barked. They made it to Bethesda in record time and Tim chased the gurney through the doors. They passed the ER where Tim caught a glimpse of Gibbs and Maddie sitting on beds, both out of their wet clothes, being checked over.

He caught Gibbs' eyes for the briefest second; saw the older man get to his feet. Tim didn't pause, though, following the gurney. He pushed past the doctor that tried to stop him as they went into an unauthorized area of the hospital, not offering an explanation. He stood to the side once they got Tony to a room, trying to stay out of the doctors' way.

He had to look away when they moved Tony from the gurney to the bed. It just wasn't right to see the senior agent's head lolling like that. Someone should stop it. Tim thought he was going to be sick. This couldn't be happening, not again. Not again. He shook off the hands of the nurse who tried to get him out of the room. She was talking to him and Tim realized that he'd been muttering "Not again" under his breath. Over and over. Like a mantra.

He tried to focus on what she was saying, but it was hard when his partner's clothes were being cut off in front of him. Tony was shivering so badly, Tim just _knew_ he was going to be cut. He needed to stop this, to stop them from hurting Tony. He started forward, only to be held back by another set of arms. These were stronger and Tim vaguely recognized Gibbs' face.

His boss was holding him tight to his chest as he fought to get to Tony. He was whispering nonsense in Tim's ear, but Tim wasn't fooled. He could hear the fear in Gibbs' voice, feel the shakes in the arms around his chest. Gibbs was just as terrified as he was.

Tim stopped fighting when he realized Gibbs wasn't going to let him go. But the arms still didn't drop, and Tim realized. Gibbs was holding onto him for the same reason Tim wasn't fighting to get out of his arms. They had to let the doctors take care of Tony. _They had to._ This wasn't something they could do.

There was absolutely nothing Tim could do to keep history from repeating itself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Gibbs is next. Like it? Review!


	3. Gibbs

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Story Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony's dive into the bay doesn't work out too well for him.

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 3. Again, I was blown away by the amount of reviews I received from Chapter 2. Thanks guys. This is the chapter that worries me. Gibbs is a little OOC, but I wanted to show him reacting to something. Anything. So if you hate it, at least try to read the rest.

Reliving the Past  
By: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 3: Gibbs  
Summary: He needed to throw something. Anything. Preferably at himself. This was his fault. _His._ There wasn't some unknown person, some perp that he could blame this on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gibbs glanced up from the doctor checking him over as a gurney was wheeled past the ER. He could see Tim running next to it and frowned, catching the younger man's eyes.

Tim didn't stop and that – more than anything else – terrified him. The junior agent he'd trained would have stopped, given him a report. Unless there was something that scared him more than Gibbs.

And then Gibbs knew who was on the gurney and he shot to his feet. Without a second glance at the doctor or Maddie, he headed after the gurney. He knew Maddie would be fine. He'd already talked to her doctor. Now he had other problems. He fought briefly with the doctor at the double doors he was sure the gurney had disappeared through, but quickly passed him.

He automatically knew which room to head for. Had a feeling it was the one with all the doctors and nurses running into it. He jogged to it, his worst fears confirmed. Tony was lying in the bed, shivering so violently there were two nurses holding him down as his clothes were cut off.

Gibbs' eyes sought Tim, knowing there was no way the younger man had gone anywhere else. He found his junior agent to the left of the doorway, being talked to by a nurse. Tim didn't seem to be listening, staring in horror at Tony. Gibbs quickly slipped up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Tim's chest when the man started forward. He knew Tim wasn't here; wasn't aware of what his meddling could do. Gibbs had to stop that. That was his only thought. To calm down Tim. To keep him from interfering with Tony's care. To keep _himself_ from interfering with Tony's care.

Tim fought his hold at first, and Gibbs' leaned down to his agent's ear, tightening his hold, "It'll be okay, Tim," he whispered, hoping his use of the younger man's first name would get his attention. "He'll be okay. You have to stay back, or they'll kick us out." He didn't know if his words were getting through, but Tim did stop struggling.

Gibbs kept his arms tight around the younger man, more for his sake than Tim's now. He knew the fear had come through in his words. Hoped Tim wouldn't mention it. His arms were shaking; he couldn't get them to stop. He was having flashbacks.

Tony gasping for breath. Kate's tears. Ordering Tony not to die. Those god awful blue lights. Gibbs had gone home last time and thrown away everything that color blue. He couldn't deal with that color anymore. His hands stayed clenched around Tim long after the doctors stopped moving so frantically.

Then Pitt was there, giving them sympathetic glances as he explained what the cold November water and air had done to Tony's already damaged lungs. Gibbs finally let Tim go, pushing the younger man onto the couch in Tony's room. "Sleep," he demanded, seeing that Tim was dead on his feet. He turned back to Pitt. He led the doctor out of the room, stopping in the hallway. "Is this going to be a repeat of last time?" he asked, his heart constricting in his chest.

Pitt grasped his shoulders, telling him that the hospital stay wouldn't be as bad, but that the consequences could be much more far reaching. He was forcing Gibbs to look at him, telling him that he wasn't sure if Tony would be back on active duty after this.

Gibbs stood in the hallway long after Pitt had gone back into the room. He looked in through the window. Pitt was checking Tony's machines. Tim was sitting on the couch as Gibbs had demanded, but wasn't sleeping.

He needed to throw something. Anything. Preferably at himself. This was his fault. _His._ There wasn't some unknown person, some perp that he could blame this on. This had happened to Tony because the younger man was trying to save him. He knew his anger at Tony was misplaced, but he couldn't help it.

How could the younger man have been so stupid? Didn't he know that his life was worth more than Gibbs'? But he was mostly angry at himself. He should have taken Tony as backup. His senior field agent had proven himself countless times over the years, yet Gibbs had overlooked him. Because it wasn't work. It was personal. And Gibbs hadn't wanted to get him involved. You'd think he'd have known his team better than that.

He managed to walk back into the room just as Pitt was leaving. The doctor murmured something to him about visitor's hours, but Gibbs ignored him. He watched Tim pale at the very thought he might be kicked out. He knelt in front of his junior agent on the couch, "We're going nowhere," he promised, squeezing Tim's shoulder. "Get some sleep, Tim."

Tim still looked terrified, but did lie back on the couch. Gibbs didn't hold his breath that the younger man would go to sleep, but stood none the less. Gibbs walked to the bed, seeing his unconscious agent. For the first time in years, tears came to his eyes. This was because of him. He didn't know if he could deal with that. He heard noises at the door and turned, unsurprised to see Ducky standing there.

He stood still as he watched Ducky take in the scene. His glance fell briefly on Tim and Tony before focusing on Gibbs. Then he started talking.

Gibbs could see Ducky's mouth moving, but couldn't bring himself to make sense of the words. Tears were falling. How could he have done this to his agent? To his team?

He saw Tim sit up, saw him stand. Saw Ducky wave him back. Tim heeded Ducky's wishes, but continued to watch him carefully. Ducky approached him slowly, looking as if Gibbs was a bomb that was about to explode. Which, Gibbs told himself, he probably was. He focused on the ME approaching him slowly. "This is my fault, Duck," he whispered, surprised at the amount of anguish in his own voice. "_My fault_."

Gibbs started when Ducky's arms went around him. He didn't speak, merely hugged Gibbs. Gibbs hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the ME's waist. He caught Tim's eye over Ducky's shoulder. Could see the fear for Tony. Could see the concern for him. He let go of Ducky and walked back to his junior agent.

He didn't hug Tim. Because he knew that would scare the younger man more than anything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Ducky's up next. Like it? Review!


	4. Ducky

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Story Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony's dive into the bay doesn't work out too well for him.

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 4. Ducky. Thanks everyone soo much for your reviews. Since this is told from Ducky's point of view, I tried really hard to use Ducky's voice. But I have to admit I'm not that good at writing Ducky's thoughts. His voice, sure, but not his thoughts. However, I did use the names he uses: Jethro, Timothy, Anthony, Abigail, etc... Hope you like it!

Reliving the Past  
By: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 4: Ducky  
Summary: He wanted to know the story, but had a feeling asking Jethro right now wasn't a good idea. He'd have to wait. Have a talk with Anthony. Anthony _knew_ his lungs weren't as good as they used to be. What possessed him to jump into the freezing water? But even as he thought it, Ducky knew the answer. Jethro.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ducky walked quickly into Bethesda. He'd sent Ziva and Palmer back to NCIS with the bodies. Well Palmer with the bodies. Ziva to tell the director and Abby what had happened. She hadn't been remotely happy, but didn't argue. Ducky met Pitt coming out of Tony's room. "How is he, Brad?"

Pitt had launched into a spiel, and Ducky had read between the lines. He frowned, knowing what it would mean if Tony was unable to return to active field status. He thanked the doctor, walking into the room. He saw Jethro turn, and swept his eyes around the room. Timothy was lying on the couch, his eyes riveted on Anthony. Anthony was unconscious and unresponsive in the bed.

But what worried Ducky the most was Jethro. He'd never seen the agent cry, but there were tears falling down Jethro's cheeks now. "He'll be alright, Jethro," he assured.

He saw Timothy sit up out of the corner of his eye, saw him stand. He waved him back. A crying Jethro was an unstable Jethro and he was glad to see the junior agent heed his wishes.

Ducky walked slowly to Jethro, ready for the other man to explode at any moment. When Jethro spoke, his voice was broken, anguish apparent. And Ducky knew what he had to do. Without warning, without permission, he hugged his friend tightly. Words of comfort formed in his head, but froze on his tongue. He knew nothing would help.

He didn't fight Jethro when the other man pulled back. He watched Jethro with his eyes. Saw him walk over to Timothy. For a moment, Ducky thought Jethro was going to hug the younger man, but didn't. Just sat next to him, squeezing his shoulder. Ducky smiled reassuringly at Timothy before turning his attention back to the man in the bed.

Anthony was pale, his eyes closed, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He was hooked to an IV, which a quick read told Ducky were antibiotics. Amoxicillin to be exact. Ducky nodded, approving the doctor's choice. He was happy to see that the younger man wasn't shivering anymore, but knew Anthony wasn't out of the woods yet.

He leaned down to Anthony's ear, "You mustn't do this to us again, Anthony," he whispered, garnering no response from the man in the bed. Not that he'd expected one. Anthony should be awake soon, however. And then the trouble would start.

The gasping for breath. The coughing. These things tended to go away while Anthony slept, even had when he had the plague. But Anthony would be awake soon. Ducky stole a look at the two men on the couch. He didn't know if either of them could survive this a second time. Anthony's ragged breath was bad enough when he was asleep. He knew it would only get worse when the young man awoke.

He wanted to know the story, but had a feeling asking Jethro right now wasn't a good idea. He'd have to wait. Have a talk with Anthony. Anthony _knew_ his lungs weren't as good as they used to be. What possessed him to jump into the freezing water? But even as he thought it, Ducky knew the answer. Jethro. Anthony was fiercely loyal. And loved Jethro. The younger man would do anything for his boss, even if it meant killing himself in the process. Ducky only hoped he hadn't succeeded this time.

He spotted, through the window, Ziva and Abigail walking his way. He knew they would freak out if they saw Jethro or Timothy right now, so he stepped into the hallway after one last glance at the two men on the couch.

Shutting the door behind him, Ducky turned to face the two women. He explained what he knew. Understandably both women were very upset. Abigail pushed past him and into the room without a word. Ziva was staring at him, barely masked concern on her face. She was going to ask him about last time, he knew it, so he saved her the trouble.

"It's going to be bad, Ziva," he whispered, heading her off. "They're not going to respond to you right away. They don't think you'll understand..." He prayed she'd understand what he was getting at.

Ducky watched her carefully, relieved when she nodded in response. He was proud of her. She did understand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Abby's next. Like it? Review!


	5. Abby

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Story Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony's dive into the bay doesn't work out too well for him.

Author's Note: Okay. This is Abby's part. Again, there's OCC in this chapter, but I was trying to enforce the fact that they were family. And this is how I think a family would react when one of their own was hurt badly. Almost 100 reviews! Wow! Thanks so much to everyone!

Reliving the Past  
By: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 5: Abby  
Summary: As Tony's coughs subsided and his ragged breathing returned, they all relaxed some. And Tony's first words broke Abby's heart. Instead of asking about his own condition, she watched in shock as he croaked out a question about Maddie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abby hadn't known fear until she'd met Ducky outside Tony's room. She listened to him talk of pneumonia and plague scarred lungs for mere moments before pushing past him into the room. Her eyes went straight to Tony, lying motionlessly in bed. And the tears started. She couldn't help it.

She was vaguely aware of the two men in the room, knew she should say something to them, but couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she walked to the bed, perching on it. Tony's breathing was ragged. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

Then everything changed. Tony began to cough. Loud, wet coughs that shook him awake. Abby reached out quickly to help him sit up, wrapping an arm tight around his back. Gibbs was there in an instant, right behind her, slipping the oxygen mask off Tony's face. Tim was on Tony's other side, rubbing his back.

They were family. Abby had known it was true. This wasn't their first test, but it might be their hardest. She hadn't had to relieve this scene in over two years. And now they were back there. It was like the last two years had never happened. The only thing missing was Kate.

Tony's eyes shot open, and Abby saw the panic in them. She cupped his face, "Just breathe, Tony," she whispered. She took his hand, put it on her chest, "Match my breaths." She breathed, slow and deep. They knew this part. They'd fallen back into the routine easily. And that disgusted Abby. She'd never again wanted to do this.

She smiled as Tony's eyes found hers, but knew they wouldn't stay. Sure enough, before long, his eyes sought out Gibbs. Abby knew they would. They always did. She didn't expect that to change.

Abby watched Gibbs out of the corner of her eye. Just like clockwork, his hand went to Tony's hair, pulling the younger man against his chest. She knew without looking that Tony's other hand would be clenched in Tim's. Really, the only thing missing was Kate, sitting behind Tony to support his weight. Many a night they had done this, after work was done at the office. After Gibbs had threatened someone else. Last time.

Abby tried to stop crying, but couldn't succeed. As Tony's coughs subsided and his ragged breathing returned, they all relaxed some. And Tony's first words broke Abby's heart. Instead of asking about his own condition, she watched in shock as he croaked out a question about Maddie.

Abby could have sworn she saw Gibbs grimace, but the older man covered it quickly. She wondered – again – what had happened as Gibbs assured Tony Maddie was fine.

Why Tony? Why him again? This wasn't fair. He always seemed to get the short end of the stick. Why was that? Abby didn't get angry that often, but found herself shaking with rage. What had Tony done to deserve this? Especially a second time. Oh, sure, he wasn't infected with the plague again, but Abby could see the hell his weak lungs were giving him. So it might as well have been.

Abby's eyes shot to the door as it opened slowly. She nodded to Ziva, who was staring at the scene with an odd expression on her face. She motioned Ziva to the bed with her eyes, one hand still holding Tony's hand to her chest, the other still wrapped around his back.

She watched as Ziva approached Tim's side of the bed silently. Saw Tim lean down to her ear to tell her what to do. She gave him an odd look, but nodded, climbing carefully onto the bed behind Tony. Abby and Tim breathed a sigh of relief as the eased their hands from Tony's back. Abby moved her hand to her chest with the other and watched as Gibbs changed his position to allow Tony to lean back into Ziva. She saw Tim move slightly to make room for Ziva. She knew Ziva was confused but applauded the woman for being willing to do what it took to help.

She looked into Ziva's eyes, smiling encouragement. She could tell Ziva wasn't exactly comfortable, but wrapped her arms lightly around Tony's waist none the less. She knew Ziva was scared, but her fear was nothing to theirs.

She kept her breathing slow and deep, knowing Tony would do whatever he could to match it. Her eyes locked with Tim's. She could see the terror in his eyes. She looked down at their hands. Tony was clenching Tim's so hard Abby knew Tim would have bruises tomorrow. But Tim didn't say a word.

She looked over at Gibbs, barely masked fear on his face as well. He ran his hand through Tony's hair, awkwardly perched on the bed. But, he, too, didn't move. Tony came first right now. They had to get him through this. They _had_ too.

Because Abby knew for certain that it would kill them all if they didn't.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Ziva's last. Like it? Review!


	6. Ziva

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony's dive into the bay doesn't work out too well for him.

Author's Note: Last Chapter. There will be an epilogue for when Tony gets out of the hospital. I do know that a lot of people were really wanting a story that goes deeper into Tony getting sick, but that was never what I intended this story to be. It was just to be their reactions. So I'm sorry. However, over 100 reviews! Wow! Thanks so much!

Reliving the Past  
By: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 6: Ziva  
Summary: They'd done this before, she could see that clearly now. She was the newcomer, the one who had to learn. She could do that. If it meant helping Tony, she could do that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ziva listened to Ducky's explanation, unsurprised when Abby pushed past him and walked into the room. She turned her attention back to Ducky. She wanted to ask questions, but didn't know how. She knew she came last in this scenario. She hadn't been there last time. So while she was scared, she knew they were _terrified_. And that scared her.

Ducky was talking to her, telling her something important. But she'd already known that. She nodded, "I understand," she whispered. "What can I do?"

A peculiar expression crossed the ME's face as he explained what Tony really needed right now was his family. They'd been there for him last time. That's what he would need this time.

It took Ziva a few minutes, but then she got it. Kate. She'd read the report. Kate had barely left Tony's side the entire time he'd been in the hospital. And Kate couldn't be here now. Ziva steeled her nerve; she could take Kate's place. Wanted to. Though she knew she never really could, she could be there for Tony. Because Kate couldn't. She thanked Ducky and stepped into the hospital room.

This was odd. She stared at the scene in front of her. Abby had Tony's hand pressed against her chest. Gibbs was cradling the senior agent's head against _his_ chest, and Tim had a firm grip on Tony's hand.

Abby was beckoning her forward so Ziva approached Tim's side of the bed. He leaned down to her ear and told her to climb up behind Tony to help support his weight. Ziva gave him an odd look. That didn't seem like much help. But she did it anyway. Careful not to jostle Tony, she climbed behind him, leaning against the wall. She watched how, as one, the other three altered their positions to make Tony comfortable.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's waist as his weight settled against her chest. Tony always put himself last. He'd proved that today by jumping into the bay. Now, he was going to come first. For a while. And that was fine with Ziva.

They'd done this before, she could see that clearly now. She was the newcomer, the one who had to learn. She could do that. If it meant helping Tony, she could do that.

She glanced up as Ducky stepped back into the hospital room, vaguely wondering what his role was. Her question was answered as he walked around to the other three, whispering in their ears. She was surprised to see Tony had fallen back asleep.

As Ducky whispered in their ears, Ziva watched as they relaxed their positions. Abby was first. She nodded at Ducky, carefully putting Tony's hand back on the bed, slowly climbing off. Ziva noticed she didn't go far, just to get a chair. She brought the chair to Tim, who was the one Ducky was talking to now. She saw Tim shake his head and sit in the chair. He didn't release his hold on Tony's hand.

Ziva realized quickly that Ducky had expected this. She saw the ME sigh quietly before walking to the other side of the bed. She didn't know what he told Gibbs but then he was turning to her, telling her that it was time to carefully lay Tony down on the bed.

She shook her head, "I don't want to wake him," she whispered.

Ducky smiled at her, telling her she'd better take the respite while it was being offered. She wouldn't get many. And then Ziva understood. No wonder they all looked liked they had roles. They'd done this before. By the looks of it, a lot of times before.

Ziva nodded and with Gibbs' help, managed to lay Tony on the bed without waking him. She watched as Gibbs slid the oxygen mask back on before motioning her to the couch. Abby was already sitting there. Ziva settled next to her, knowing she wouldn't be leaving. Abby leaned over to her, explaining that when he was sleeping, Tony preferred Gibbs and Tim. But that when he was awake, he'd prefer her and Abby.

Ziva looked at her confused until she realized that Tim had no intention of moving at all and was laying his head on Tony's bed. Gibbs, for his part, was perched on the bed fully, lying carefully next to Tony. And she realized that Tony had subconsciously put himself on one side of the bed, as if he'd known this was coming. She looked back Abby to find the other woman nodding at her.

That's when Ziva realized just how much she'd failed to see about her teammates. And how much she vowed to learn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Epilogue's all that's left. Want to see it? Review!


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Summary: Tag to Requiem. Tony's dive into the bay doesn't work out too well for him.

Author's Note: First of all, let me just say how sorry I am that this is so late. I started a new job on Jan. 5, so now I work 7 days a week, and it's hectic. This is the epilogue. It takes place _after _Tony gets out of the hospital. This story was never mean to really go indepth about Tony's illness, but about the rest of the team's reactions. This can be read as Tony/Gibbs slash or father/son. It's entirely up to you.

Reliving the Past  
By: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 7: Epilogue  
Summay: Gibbs merely looked at him. It was unnerving, and Tony unconsciously stepped back. Gibbs couldn't be mad about this, could he? Who was he kidding? Of course Gibbs could be mad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony smiled as everyone stood to leave his apartment. He hugged Abby and Ziva first, kissing their cheeks. "Thanks, guys," he whispered, coughing lightly.

They smiled at him, leaving together, headed for Ziva's car. She'd brought Abby to the hospital, it seemed only right she bring Abby home.

Ducky left next, clasping Tony on the shoulder, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Tony nodded, grinning at him. He was going to be okay. He didn't know who was more relieved at that; him or them.

McGee was standing awkwardly by the door. Tony grinned at him, surprising them both when he hugged the younger man. "Thanks for everything, Tim," he whispered, and they both knew he wasn't just referring to the bruises that were all over Tim's hand.

Tim hugged him back tightly, smiling softly, whispering lightly into Tony's ear about staying _out_ of the hospital for a change.

Tony laughed, letting Tim go, watching as the junior agent walked to his car. He waved as Tim drove away, buying himself time before he had to face the man still waiting for him inside his apartment.

Gibbs joined him at the door, closing it in front of Tony. Tony sighed, deciding he'd better get this taken care of. He turned to Gibbs, smiling, "Hey boss, gonna stick around?"

Gibbs merely looked at him. It was unnerving, and Tony unconsciously stepped back. Gibbs couldn't be mad about this, could he? Who was he kidding? Of course Gibbs could be mad.

"What were you thinking?" Tony hadn't been expecting Gibbs to actually speak, so the soft voice startled him. He looked at Gibbs, raising his eyebrows. Did Gibbs really _need_ him to answer that?

"Oh, yeah," Gibbs answered his question, "I want an answer."

Tony frowned, "You," he answered honestly. Because that's what he had been thinking. Get to Gibbs. Save Gibbs. "I was thinking about you."

Gibbs invaded Tony's personal space, an almost feral look on his face. Tony backed up until he was trapped against the wall.

Then Gibbs was whispering urgently in his ear. "Let's get one thing straight right now, DiNozzo," he seethed. "In no way is my life worth more than yours. Understood? If you ever... Damn it, Tony..."

Tony would have preferred the yelling, to tell the truth, if it weren't for what happened next. Because the next thing he knew, Gibbs was hugging him tightly, still whispering. "You have no idea. When I saw McGee chasing you through emergency... You have _no_ idea."

Tony was in shock; he'd never seen Gibbs act this way. He hugged Gibbs back tightly, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "I'm not going to apologize for saving your life," he whispered.

He felt, more than heard, Gibbs' sigh. "Tony..."

"And I'd do it again. In a heartbeat," Tony confessed.

"I'm not worth that," Gibbs muttered into his ear, his hand threading through Tony's hair. Tony closed his eyes, savoring the feel. Knowing he wouldn't feel this again.

He sighed, "I say you are," he whispered in return. He chuckled, "Would it kill you to just say thank you?"

He felt Gibbs sharp intake of breath, and they were both silent for a long time. Tony hadn't really expected to hear the words. And in all honesty, after this unprecedented display of affection, he wasn't sure he needed to anymore.

But Gibbs surprised him, pulling back and taking Tony's face in his hands, "Thank you, Tony," he whispered.

Tony couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "You're welcome," he returned, his arms still tight around Gibbs waist. He'd been wrong, it had felt good to hear those words. Not as good as Gibbs hugging him, but still good.

He was pleasantly surprised when Gibbs didn't back away. Was even more shocked when the older man reached up to place a kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony could feel the affection in the gesture and gasped, staring at Gibbs in shock. He hadn't been expecting that. Hadn't known his boss could care this much. Especially about him.

He was still in shock when Gibbs smirked and wrapped his arms back around Tony's neck. They stood, embracing in the living room, for a long time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
THE END. Like it? Review. :)  
I know this is the first chapter where more than one character speaks, but it wouldn't have flown right had Gibbs never talked.


End file.
